mafia2removedfeaturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Removed songs
And the list of all songs: *'"Did You Ever Love A Woman"' - “Gatemouth” *'"After the Lights Go Down Low"' - Al Hibbler *'"Count Every Star"' - Al Hibbler *'"My Bonnie Lassie"' - Ames Brothers, The *'"Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy"' - Andrews Sisters, The *'"Rum and Coca Cola"' - Andrews Sisters, The *'"Straighten Up and Fly Right"' - Andrews Sisters, The *'"Strip Polka"' - Andrews Sisters, The *'"There'll Be a Hot Time in the Town of Berlin"' - Andrews Sisters, The *'"Victory Polka"' - Andrews Sisters, The *'"Money (That's What I Want)"' - Barrett Strong *'"Sing, Sing, Sing"' - Benny Goodman *'"Rock Around the Clock"' - Bill Haley & His Comets *'"900 Miles"' - Billy Merman *'"Springtime in Monaco"' - Billy Merman *'"By The Light Of The Silvery Moon"' - Bing Crosby *'"I Haven't Time To Be A Millionaire"' - Bing Crosby *'"I've Got A Pocketful Of Dreams"' - Bing Crosby *'"Pennies From Heaven"' - Bing Crosby *'"The Pessimistic Character"' - Bing Crosby *'"Bo Diddley"' - Bo Diddley *'"Who Do You Love"' - Bo Diddley *'"Not Fade Away"' - Buddy Holly *'"Rave On"' - Buddy Holly *'"That'll Be The Day"' - Buddy Holly *'"Everybody Eats When They Come to My House"' - Cab Calloway *'"Happy Feet"' - Cab Calloway *'"Speedoo"' - Cadillacs, The *'"Mr Sandman"' - Chordettes, The *'"Nadine"' - Chuck Berry *'"No Particular Place To Go"' - Chuck Berry *'"Framed"' - Coasters, The *'"One Kiss Led to Another / Brazil"' - Coasters, The *'"Sh-Boom"' - Crew Cuts, The *'"At The Hop"' - Danny & The Juniors *'"Ooh Baby Ooh"' - Dave Appell *'"Ain't that a kick in the head"' - Dean Martin *'"Let It Snow"' - Dean Martin *'"Return to Me"' - Dean Martin *'"That's Amore"' - Dean Martin *'"Baby It's Cold Outside"' - Dinah Shore *'"Buttons and Bows"' - Dinah Shore *'"That'll Get It"' - Dixon Flloyd *'"Belleville"' - Django Reinhardt *'"You're Driving Me Crazy"' - Django Reinhardt *'"Makin' Whoopee"' - Doris Day *'"Cannonball"' - Duane Eddy *'"Forty Miles Of Bad Road"' - Duane Eddy *'"Movin' N' Groovin'"' - Duane Eddy *'"Rebel Rouser"' - Duane Eddy *'"It Don't mean a thing"' - Duke Ellington *'"Summertime Blues"' - Eddie Cochran *'"C'mon Everybody"' - Eddie Cochran and Jerry Capehart *'"Good Little Bad Little You"' - Edwards, Cliff and his hot combination *'"All I Have to Do is Dream"' - Everly Brothers, The *'"Ain't that a Shame"' - Fats Domino *'"The Fat Man"' - Fats Domino *'"Come Softly to Me"' - Fleetwoods, The *'"Jezebel"' - Frankie Laine *'"Why Do Fools Fall In Love"' - Frankie Lymon & the Teenagers *'"Clarinet Marmalade"' - Frankie Trumbauer & His Orchestra *'"Riverboat Shuffle"' - Frankie Trumbauer & His Orchestra *'"Rock Around the Clock Singer"' - Hal Singer *'"Smokestack Lightnin'"' - Howlin' Wolf *'"Pachuko Hop"' - Ike Carpenter Orchestra *'"Inflation Blues"' - Jack McVea *'"Rags to Riches"' - Jackie Wilson *'"My Guardian Angel"' - Jimmy Breedlove *'"Beatin' The Dog"' - Joe Venuti & Eddie Lang *'"Goin' Places"' - Joe Venuti & Eddie Lang *'"Stringing The Blues (V.2)"' - Joe Venuti & Eddie Lang *'"Boom Boom"' - John Lee Hooker *'"Come On And Stomp Stomp Stomp"' - Johnny Dodds' Black Bottom Stompers *'"Praise the Lord and Pass the Ammunition"' - Kay Kyser *'"Auf Wiederseh'n, Sweetheart"' - Les Baxter *'"I Cant Lose With the Stuff I Use"' - Lester Williams *'"Keep a Knockin'"' - Little Richard *'"Long Tall Sally"' - Little Richard *'"Lucille"' - Little Richard *'"Choo Choo Ch'Boogie"' - Louis Jordan & His Tympany Five *'"Ain't That Just Like a Woman"' - Louis Jordan & His Tympany Five *'"Caldonia Boogie"' - Louis Jordan & His Tympany Five *'"Friendship"' - Louis Jordan & His Tympany Five *'"G.I. Jive"' - Louis Jordan & His Tympany Five *'"Open the Door Richard"' - Louis Jordan & His Tympany Five *'"Ration Blues"' - Louis Jordan & His Tympany Five *'"That Chick's Too Young to Fry"' - Louis Jordan & His Tympany Five *'"What's the Use of Getting Sober (When You Gonna Get Drunk Again)"' - Louis Jordan & His Tympany Five *'"Che La Luna"' - Louis Prima *'"Oh Marie"' - Louis Prima *'"Pennies From Heaven"' - Louis Prima *'"The Closer to the Bone"' - Louis Prima *'"When You're Smiling"' - Louis Prima *'"Got My Mojo Working"' - Muddy Waters *'"Mannish Boy"' - Muddy Waters *'"Gangster's Blues"' - Peetie Wheatstraw *'"Happiness is a Thing Called Joe"' - Peggy Lee *'"Why Don't You Do Right"' - Peggy Lee *'"The Peanut Vendor"' - Perez Prado *'"Manhattan Spiritual"' - Reg Owen Orchestra *'"Come On Let's Go"' - Richie Valens *'"Stood Up"' - Ricky Nelson *'"Donna"' - Ritchie Valens *'"Mambo Italiano"' - Rosemary Clooney *'"Don't Let Go"' - Roy Hamilton *'"You Can Have Her"' - Roy Hamilton *'"Held for Questioning"' - Rusty Draper *'"Let The Good Times Roll"' - Sam Butera & The Witnesses *'"Teen Beat"' - Sandy Nelson *'"I Put a Spell on You"' - Screamin' Jay Hawkins *'"Java"' - The Big Bands Moonglow *'"Tequila"' - The Champs *'"Maybe"' - The Chantels *'"Honey Love"' - The Drifters feat. Clyde McPhatter *'"Ling Ting Tong"' - The Five Keys *'"In The Still Of The Night"' - The Five Satins *'"Chow Mein"' - The Gaylords *'"Book of Love"' - The Monotones *'"The Dipsy Doodle"' - Tommy Dorsey *'"Mercy Mr. Percy"' - Varetta Dillard The Removed songs will be featured in Joe's Adventure cause 40's needed more song and also early 60's needed songs in Joe's Adventures Category:Music